


Breaking Through

by Saku801



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, First Time, Kisses, M/M, Skating, confident yuri, loving victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku801/pseuds/Saku801
Summary: The way Yuri's head fell on Victor's chest allowed him to see Victor's face in his peripheral vision. Suddenly his vision was blocked and warm, strong lips were pressed against his.His legs still moved, the muscle memory acting on its own as his mind raced. Victor's lips were against his own, firm and hot. It had been so long since Yuri last felt Victors lips against his own. So long that it seemed like it was a dream, a dream now coming true. Their kiss before was quick yet meaningful, and the gaze they shared afterwards spoke all. A congratulations, a proud feeling and most of all a confession from Victor in the most obvious of ways. Yuri knew at the moment their lips first touched that Victor had feelings for him. He knew however that Victor wouldn’t force his feelings upon Yuri, and would wait for the younger male to properly be able to respond. Yuri never had a chance to respond to the kiss that they shared at the competition, nor the opportunity to tell Victor what the kiss really meant to him. Now was his chance with Victors lips firmly against his own, capturing them like they were meant to be.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> These two have absolutely captured my heart and I hope that I've been able to capture their relationship well in this story. I find skating so beautiful, and the way Yuri moves especially telling. I wanted to capture that feeling in an intimate setting and I hope that comes across. Please enjoy.

The program they practiced would never win anything. They were both males from different countries. Never could they compete together for these reasons. There were no awards to be won, yet still they tirelessly practiced over and over again, changing and perfecting their routine. They would perform it during a free program event, likely disqualifying themselves. Still that didn't stop them, as Victor always wanted to surprise those who watched him skate.   
  
Victor pulled him in, as he always did in this routine, crossing his arms across Yuri's chest, and them skating together like that in perfect unison around half the rink. Yuri noticed that Victor seemed to hold him closer today in those strong, familiar arms.  
  
It had taken Yuri a while to get used to Victor's touches. He never had been one for much physical contact, but then Victor came crashing into his life. The Russian touched him much more than any normal person would dare. Yuri shied away from the touch at first, but slowly got used to the others slender fingers, especially on his jaw. He was able to accept Victor's touches, and now even yearned for them. Both during practices and completions, Victor would hug Yuri, and vice versa. Always there for one another, not caring whose eyes lay on them. The embrace they shared on this ice especially was something Yuri looked forward to.   
  
The way Yuri's head fell on Victor's chest allowed him to see Victor's face in his peripheral vision. Suddenly his vision was blocked and warm, strong lips were pressed against his.   
His legs still moved, the muscle memory acting on its own as his mind raced. Victor's lips were against his own, firm and hot. It had been so long since Yuri last felt Victors lips against his own. So long that it seemed like it was a dream, a dream now coming true. Their kiss before was quick yet meaningful, and the gaze they shared afterwards spoke all. A congratulations, a proud feeling and most of all a confession from Victor in the most obvious of ways. Yuri knew at the moment their lips first touched that Victor had feelings for him. He knew however that Victor wouldn’t force his feelings upon Yuri, and would wait for the younger male to properly be able to respond. Yuri never had a chance to respond to the kiss that they shared at the competition, nor the opportunity to tell Victor what the kiss really meant to him. Now was his chance with Victors lips firmly against his own, capturing them like they were meant to be. As they reached their pivot point, Victor removed his lips from Yuri's and spun the other male out as per their routine. However he didn't let go of the others hand. Victor had broken their routine and opted to stare into Yuri's deep brown eyes. He held his hand tight.  Yuri noticed Victor's cheeks were flushed and the usually composed look faltering.   
  
"That wasn't bad, was it?" Victor smiled almost in an embarrassed manner.   
  
"N-no. Not at all." Yuri's eyes widened. Had his dream come true? Did he finally have the chance to tell Victor how he felt? He felt like he was dreaming. Victor had definitely acted like he had feelings for Yuri, but he always went along with Yuri and he met him where he was no matter what. He pushed him when he needed to be pushed. Victor was always supporting him.   
  
"Care to continue?" Victor pulled Yuri against him once more. He used one hand to tilt Yuri's head up, running his thumb against his bottom lip. The other rested on the small of Yuri's back.  
  
"Mn..." Yuri looked into the passionate blue eyes that always captivated him. They closed, and Yuri felt those beautiful lips on his once more. Yuri placed his hands on Victor's shoulders as their lips met. Victor began to skate backwards, taking Yuri with him. Yuri matched Victor's strides perfectly even without being able to see. Victor parted his lips and waited for Yuri to respond. Yuri gently parted his and pressed his tongue past Victor's lips, more deeply kissing him as Victor led them around the rink. Yuri's mind was full of blissful thoughts, all revolving around Victor. Yuri finally moved his hands from Victor's shoulders to grasp his face, deepening their kiss. Victor always reciprocated Yuri's actions, making sure that his intent was clear. Yuri tilted his head and kissed the other passionately until Victor brought them to a halt. Yuri pulled away, and Victor let go of his chin.   
  
"Looks like we're on the same page." Victor flashed Yuri a genuine smile, clearly happy about this development. Victor had never been shy about physical contact before, but this much was definitely different. The many hugs and touches they had shared before couldn't match the feeling of the one accompanied by their kiss. It was much warmer feeling, more comfortable.   
  
"Y-yep... We definitely are." Yuri nodded, unable to take his eyes off the silver haired male. Even though he had been working with him for a lengthy amount of time, he would never get tired of looking at the one who inspired him to skate.   
  
"So you've had a change of heart?" Victor questioned with a smile. His hands now rested on Yuri's waist.  
  
"W-wah?" Yuri looked confused.   
  
"You told me before you didn't want me as your boyfriend. Yet your actions always seemed to betray your words." Victor delicately spoke, closing his words carefully.   
  
"You remembered that?" Yuri blinked in surprise.   
  
"Of course I did. I was hoping you would say yes. But I respected you didn't and we went back to the way things were, the way you wanted them. Your actions and glances towards me told a story different than your words back then. I'm glad you've finally enough confidence in yourself that you can admit that." Victor smiled, pulling Yuri closer to him. “I thought that my kiss after seeing you skate Yuri on Ice would have told you all I meant too, Yuri.”  
  
"Oh... Yeah..." Yuri nodded. It had been the truth. At the time he couldn't speak about his feelings even though he knew of them. He was holding himself back. Unsure if choosing to be Victor's was the right choice. Through skating and being with Victor he realized that it was something he wanted badly. His feelings for Victor only got stronger as he spent more time with him. He wanted to hold onto Victor and never let go. He never wanted Victor to let him out of his embraces no matter where they were. He knew he was the only one who could satisfy Victor now.  
  
"You want to stop here? There's more that could be done however." Victor winked as he reached up to touch Yuri's cheek with a cold hand.   
  
"Things that are better expressed with actions." Yuri said rather quietly. "Like my feelings for you." Finally he voiced them out loud, and while he was a little embarrassed it felt so good to finally speak what he had kept hidden for years.   
  
"Exactly, my dear Yuri." Victor grasped his hand and led him towards the rink exit.   
  
"Victor..." Yuri stopped, causing the taller male to look back at him. Yuri. Had always been inspired by Victor. It was like Victor was always pulling him along. Since they began training together, it was always Victor spurring Yuri on, one step ahead of him. For once, Yuri had the chance to stand as this man's equal. "Hold on." He looked seriously at the one who had helped him get back into shape.   
  
"What is it, Yuri?" Victor's bright blues blinked with confusion.   
  
"This is also so something that words cannot explain." He pulled his hand away from Victor. He began to skate around the rink, pulling off triple axles and toe loops with ease. "This is how you make me feel Victor! Like I can do anything with you!" He called out as continued to skate, communicating his feelings through his skating. This was not the first time, as Eros was like his initial confession to Victor. He learned to become feminine, move in feminine ways so that his feelings would be more easily expressed.

  
Soon, Victor joined him. Skating by his side, following Yuri's visual cues. From watching the other male he had learned just how he would move next. It was like something that had been practiced and choreographed perfectly. The two in perfect sync, locking gazes as their skates touched the ice. Yuri reached out to Victor, and Victor did the same. They linked hands, entwining their fingers. Their gazes locked, an unspoken feeling between them. Yuri slowed, and brought himself closer to Victor.   
  
"Yuri..." Victor reached out and placed his free hand on Yuri's cheek tenderly. "I've realized that I have fallen for you. A long while ago, but I finally think you’re ready to hear it."  
  
"I… I know..." Yuri nodded with a blush. There was not much he could say to that. Being physical was one thing, but hearing such words from the one whom he held feelings for from years ago was a dream come true.   
  
"You captivate me with your skating, Yuri." He continued as he grasped Yuri's hand tighter. His other hand still on Yuri’s cheek. "I knew when I first saw that video that you were special, that you had talent. I wanted to refine that, make you the best you could be. In the process of that, my dear Yuri, my eyes came to fall on you with a different light. Light that desired you. You pull me in, make me want you. You understand, right?" Victor rarely blushed so deeply, but his cheeks were redden. He was serious.   
  
"I..." Yuri was silent for a moment as he processed Victor's words. Words that meant Victor had the same feelings he did. The kiss was more than enough to express those feelings, but hearing them made it that much more real feeling. "Me too... I can’t keep my eyes off of you. I don't want to keep my hands away from yours. You mean more to me than words can say." He tilted his head into Victor's strong hand.  
  
"Let's say that with our bodies then." He began to skate in a circle around Yuri, making the younger man spin while their gazes remained locked. Yuri began to skate in the opposite direction, accelerating them. They mirrored each other, extending one leg towards the other, in a pirouette of sorts. As they slowed, skates touched the ice once more and they embraced, holding each other like it was the end of the world. Yuri could hear Victor's heart racing in his chest. Victor rested his head on top of Yuri's. They were so close, but not close enough. Yuri was nervous, but not enough to push away from his love.   
  
"Victor..." Yuri breathed the others name, pressing his face to the others toned chest. "I love you, and I mean it." His voice trembled as he spoke the words he never thought he would be able to.   
  
"Me too, love." Victor squeezed the smaller male tight. They remained like that for a few moments, before Victor let go.   
  
"What is it?" Yuri opened his eyes and looked at the other with flushed cheeks.   
  
"Follow my lead." Victor began to skate again. Yuri followed, matching his movements as Victor has done before. Yuri knew the way he moved, he memorized the way he moved. He lead him around the rink, doing twirls, axles, spins, and fancy footwork. Yuri matched him with ease, not missing a beat even without music to accompany them. They ended up kissing once more, with Yuri skating backwards and Victor steering them clear of the boards. Tongues entwined as actions once again spoke their feelings. Victor was the one who pulled away, smiling at Yuri. Yuri then took the lead of their skate. Gracefully he crossed paths with Victor, changing their direction. They continued to swerve in and out of each other’s paths, creating ribbons of ice in their trails. Once more a passionate kiss was shared. It was clear both had yearned to do this since their lips first touched in front of that audience. They were still, and held each other close. Yuri ended up with his back against the boards, Victor pushed against him with a passionate force. Yuri's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him closer. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Victor pulled back, breathing hard and sweat rolling down his face. Yuri's breath was anything but steady as he released Victor from his tight grasp. His hair was soaked.   
  
"Yuri, thank you." Victor grasped his hand as he headed for the rink exit.   
  
"W-what for?" He tightly held into Victor's sweaty hand.   
  
"Not rejecting me. I had a feeling you wouldn't, but still." The older man looked over his shoulder and winked.   
  
"Thanks is not needed... After all I've loved you all this time... But it changed since you came crashing into my life." Yuri admitted.   
  
"Is that so? Changed for the better I hope." Victor let out small laugh.   
  
"Yes, for the better." Yuri affirmed as they left the rink.   
  
"Good." Victor flashed Yuri a beautiful smile as he let go of his hand. He silently sat down and unlaced his skates. Yuri did the same, his heart beating faster still.   
They wiped down the blades and packed them away in their bags. With their runners on, they left the rink and headed for the Katsuki family inn. It was beginning to get dark, and the sky was dyed in beautiful orange, red, and pink hues.  
  
"Care for a bath?" Victor casually questioned as they walked. He carefully and slowly grasped Yuri's hand, not caring who saw that Yuri was now his. They touched so frequently at competitions, no one would be surprised anyways. Yuri tensed as he felt Victor's hand against his once more.   
  
"We definitely did work hard." Yuri responded with a sheepish grin, not quite sure what Victor was meaning with his question. As they reached the inn Victor let go, being considerate of where they now were even though he was sure everyone knew his feelings for Yuri. If this turned serious like Victor anticipated, it wouldn't be something they could hide forever. He didn't want Yuri to have to deal with the fears of coming out so early in a relationship however. Even though they had kissed in public, nothing had ever become of it until this point, and that’s where Victor’s concerns came from.  
  
"Like always." Victor retorted with a laugh. They walked inside, put away their skates, and both headed towards the bath.   
  
"So..." Yuri started, only to feel a finger on his lips to silence him.   
  
"This doesn't mean having bath will change, Yuri. You've seen my body before anyways, and I've seen yours. There's nothing to be embarrassed about so suddenly." Victor reassured him.   
  
"Alright." Yuri nodded. He had no idea how Victor knew what he was going to ask, but he was thankful for his answer. He smiled as they began to get ready. He couldn't help but suddenly be nervous however. The man standing beside him had confessed his feelings, and he had confessed his own. They were now presumably in a relationship from what Yuri could tell. He found his blurry, glasses-less gaze falling on Victor's toned chest. Thoughts wandered to how those pecs would feel under his fingers. He had always tried to repress lewd thoughts like this before, but now since Victor was his, he no longer felt the guilt he did before. He tore his gaze away from the beautiful one beside him and took his clothing off as well.   
  
"I'll meet you in there." Victor gently tapped Yuri's bare ass as he walked by, winking in the process.   
  
"Okay..." Yuri nodded, blushing a little. Such a small action from the other male sent his heart racing once more. He washed himself up with no Victor in sight, then proceeded to the bath outside. There sat Victor in the water, his head back in bliss. His muscles glistened in the low light of the setting sun. Yuri wished he could see it clearly. He slowly joined Victor careful not to disturb his peace. He sat by his side like he had often done before. Victor casually slipped an arm around Yuri's shoulders and pulled him right to his side. Victor had done the same thing when drunk in the onsen once, but this was definitely different.   
  
"Don't be a stranger, Yuri." Victor reassured with a grin as he looked at the back haired male. Yuri was still a little adverse to touches in situations like this, especially since his feelings were now out in the open. He took a few deep breaths and was able to relax again. He never disliked Victor's touches but they unnerved him in a way sometimes, like it was too good to be true. Yuri sat in silence with Victor's arm around him. He finally gently rested his head on Victor's shoulder, closing his eyes in the process. He had grown up with this onsen, but since Victor came into his life he found himself seeing it in a new light.   
  
"You're breathtaking, Yuri." Victor commented. His gaze had shifted from the sky, to the black haired male by his side.   
  
"You flatter me too much..." Yuri couldn't help but blush at the others comment as he opened his eyes to see Victor's dangerously close. He wasn't doing anything special. He was sitting in the bath, but there was something about the way he looked that set Yuri’s heart on fire.   
  
"I think it's absolutely true. The way your cheeks are flushed. How you cover yourself with a towel, the way you blush every time you look at me. You're a breathtaking man in my eyes." It was clear Victor sincerely meant it. His lips were slightly parted, it was clear he wanted to press them to Yuri's once more.   
  
"Ah..." Yuri nodded, processing what the older man had said. He looked at Victor with an embarrassed gaze, and he couldn't break away.   
  
"Yuri." There was no one else around, so Victor took the chance to gently push Yuri's head towards his with the hand that had been gently resting on the others shoulder moments prior. He pressed his lips to Yuri's and easily pushed past Yuri's lips, his tongue dancing with Yuri's sensually. Their kiss was slow, yet so telling about how both of them felt. It was clear neither wanted this to end as they slowly lost themselves in the passionate kiss.  
  
"Mn~" Yuri let out a small moan into their kiss as Victor lead the passion, making circles around Yuri’s tongue over and over, too much for the younger male to keep up. As Victor heard Yuri's voice, he eased off and broke their kiss.   
  
"I couldn't help myself." He placed his hand back on Yuri's shoulder. "You're too captivating, both here and on the ice."  
  
"I didn't... Dislike that." Yuri admitted, leaning up and gently kissing Victor neck.   
  
"Ahh..." Victor let out a long, content sigh. It was rare for Yuri to stay close to him for so long so this was absolute bliss. Yuri’s hugs had always been so warm but quick, always leaving Victor wanting more.  
  
"I'm... Um..." Yuri removed his trembling lips from Victor's neck, meeting his gaze once more. "I'm going to get out... Dinner should be ready soon."  
  
"Alright, Yuri." Victor removed his arm from around the younger man’s shoulders. Yuri stood up, making sure his towel remained in place. Victor couldn't help but notice the tantalizing way the wet towel clung to Yuri's beautiful ass cheeks. He reached out and gently caressed the side of one, causing Yuri to jump in surprise.   
  
"I couldn't help myself, standing there with a sexy ass pointed in my direction." Victor winked, gently slapping the covered flesh. "You may have lost the weight you gained, but your ass is still nicely plump." Yuri let out a small noise before beginning to leave the water.   
  
"See you at dinner." He called out as he rushed out of the bath, his face burning. Victor was sometimes too much for him to handle. Before now, Victor had been overly touchy which Yuri had come to expect. Even during training and practice Victor would be very hands on. Sometimes he would scold Yuri's stretching techniques, then mold his body to the correct stance to properly release his muscles.   
  
Dinner as always at the inn was had in the larger hall. Yuri sat across from Victor as they ate in relative silence. They both had Katsudon tonight, a favorite of theirs. It was silent between them as they ate but it was comfortable.   
  
"That was delicious~" Victor smiled as he placed his chopsticks on his bowl. He patted his stomach in bliss.   
  
"It was." Yuri agreed once he finished as well.  
  
"Well, I'm going to call it a night I suppose." Victor stood up and stretched, eyeing Yuri as he did so.   
  
"We did work hard..." Yuri nodded and stood as well. There were a few others in the room eating so Yuri just silently followed Victor. As soon as the doors were closed and they were alone in the hall, Yuri gently grasped the sleeve of Victor's yukata.   
  
"What's up?" Victor stopped, turning towards Yuri.   
  
"Did you um... Want to come to my room?" Yuri timidly asked, his gaze fixed on Victor's sleeve.   
  
"My sweet Yuri, of course I would. Time away from others eyes is exactly what I want right now." Victor pulled his sleeve away and placed his hand on Yuri's instead. "Take me there."  
  
"O-okay." Yuri's hand trembled and his heart raced. He just wanted to be close to the other male, and his space was the safest way to do that.   
  
"What do you wish to do in your room?" Victor asked as he could tell Yuri was overly nervous.   
  
"Just um... Talk." He kept his gaze on the hallway as they neared his room.   
  
"Is that it? Nothing more?" Victor inquired at the innocent answer.   
  
"C-cuddle... Maybe?" Yuri responded as he slid his door open, letting go of Victor's hand in the process. Victor had been here before, but never in this capacity.   
  
"That can be arranged, my love." The Russian waltzed over to the small twin bed Yuri had. He gently got under the covers. With his back to the wall. He beckoned Yuri over with a seductive smile.   
  
"So... Quick." Yuri commented while hesitantly making his way over to the bed. Everything just felt so right. The names Victor called him, his touch, and his eyes that never seemed to leave him alone. He watched him a moment with his hand extended before gently grasping it. Victor guided him to lay down against his chest. Their hands entwined tightly as they listened to each other’s breaths. They were silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Their feelings were understood. There was no reason to talk. Yuri gently pulled his hand way from Victor's and cupped the side of his face instead. He moved up on the bed a little, looking at Victor whose arm was now draped over his waist. Slowly he brought his lips to meet Victor's in a chaste kiss. Slowly it progressed into gentle yet passionate kisses. Victor held Yuri as close as he possibly could as Yuri ran his hands through the others short locks. After what seemed like hours but was likely only minutes of kisses full of feeling, Victor pulled away.   
  
"I don't want to get carried away..." Victor admitted in a bashful tone.   
  
"You taste so sweet though..." Yuri was seemingly sad that the other wanted to stop.   
  
"I fear if we continue, I'll want to taste more than just your lips, Yuri." Victor kissed Yuri's forehead before holding him close. Yuri lay his head on Victor’s chest, listening to the others heartbeat. Yuri wiggled an arm underneath Victor's body so he could also hug the other male.   
  
"Mn...” Yuri nodded, understanding what Victor meant. He yearned to kiss the other more, but didn't want to push the Russian to a situation where he would have to leave.   
  
"So… I've been thinking about something..." Victor spoke again after a few moments of breathy silence.   
  
"What about?" Yuri inquired while listening to Victor's rapid heartbeat.   
  
"The program we've been working on. I think we could make it better, make it push boundaries." Victor gently stoked Yuri's hair as he spoke. "Show the crowd just how passionate we are about skating, and each other. Show them something that they wouldn't expect."  
  
"How so... It's already outside the norm for a male skating program." Yuri stated, not quite getting what Victor meant.   
  
"Making it more daring, more original. Like how we kissed on the ice. Something to make both us and the crowd excited." Victor explained.   
  
"We couldn't possibly! That's absolutely outrageous... Especially considering how both our countries view gay men... Yours especially " Yuri tensed as he spoke.   
  
"Unfortunately I also realize that, Yuri. However, I felt an exhilaration when our lips touched. Even if we can capture a fraction of that in our program, I think that would set us above the rest. Besides the masses have seen it already, planned in a program would be more daring. However, I understand the situation and the backlash of that within a program."  
  
"..." Yuri was silent for a moment, processing what Victor had said. "I also felt something different..." Yuri finally spoke. "So what did you have in mind?" He questioned, feeling there was no harm in hearing the other out. It seemed they were on the same page with how far they could take things in their program.   
  
"Well, I was thinking that we..." Victor went on to passionately explain what he had come up with during dinner, and what they could try to improve the feeling of their program. They talked passionately for hours about skating and how it made them feel, and how they could express their closeness on the ice without making it too obvious and flamboyant. Victor and Yuri ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms in Yuri's small twin bed. Come the morning, they were splayed over each other. Yuri lay on top of Victor, and Victor had an arm under Yuri. Their hands were gently entwined. Victor stirred, unable to feel the arm that was under Yuri. It had gone numb from the others weight. He silently shifted, pulling his arm from under Yuri. As blood flowed through, Victor winced a little. Yuri still slept, undisturbed by the one under him moving.   
Victor adjusted himself so he would no longer be numb and closed his eyes once more. He could hear Yuri breathing steadily. He could feel his warmth. He could see so much of the others body, as his yukata had nearly fallen off in his sleep. Victor ended up falling asleep again, and the next time he was woken up, it was by Yuri gently kissing his neck.   
  
"Good morning, Sunshine." Victor smiled.   
  
"Morning." Yuri jumped a little. He hadn't expected his light kisses to wake the older man.   
  
"Such a nice way to be woken up." He gently ruffled Yuri's hair, which we messy from sleep.   
  
Yuri snuggled up against Victor's chest once more, not quite sure what to say. His stomach however decided to do the talking for him and growled.   
  
"Time to get up then." Victor chuckled.   
  
"I guess." Yuri had wanted to stay longer, but it was clear he couldn't. He reluctantly got out of bed, immediately fixing his yukata.   
  
"We should get to revising our program anyways." Victor stretched as he got up. For such cramped bed, Victor had slept surprisingly well.   
  
"Good point." Yuri smiled at the other, putting his glasses on.  
  
"But first, food." Victor also straightened out his yukata and followed Yuri out of the room. 

  
***

  
They chatted about what they were going to try on the ice as they walked to Ice Castle. There would likely be other people there at this time of day, but they both were so excited to skate they couldn't wait until their scheduled practice time. When the rink wasn't booked it was available for anyone to use.   
  
"I'll be good and keep my hands to myself." Victor smiled as he assured Yuri he wouldn't act out of turn.   
  
"As long as it's not your lips it's fine." Yuri blushed. "You're always touchy so it's nothing new..."  
  
"That’s true." Victor laughed as he pulled open the large door for Yuri. Yuri smiled as he walked through. There had been a time he wasn't comfortable being alone with Victor, and he couldn't be himself in front of him, that he was scared to show this man his everything. Now he yearned for their alone time when he would be the only one in Victor's gaze, and could act like himself in front of him and hold nothing back.   
  
As they expected there were quite a few people at the rink. The regulars had gotten used to seeing Victor there so the hype of him being in town had died down. Victor and Yuri got themselves ready in relative silence. They found themselves a corner where it was likely they would be undisturbed while they stretched. Victor watched as Yuri stretched, mimicking his actions. While Yuri had one leg up pointed towards the ceiling, Victor moved over to him and gently pushed up on his leg.   
  
"I know you're more flexible than this, Yuri." He reached up Yuri's leg, moving closer as he forced the other to stretch more.   
  
"Y-yeah..." Yuri agreed as he felt Victor's body against him. Victor teasingly pressed himself against Yuri's crotch as he held his leg high.  
  
"Think you can hold this?" Victor questioned, suggestively grinding against Yuri. He knew they were in public, but he just had to tease the other man considering the position he was in.   
  
"Don't be such a tease..." Yuri complained. He knew he would get turned on if this continued much longer.   
  
"Fine, fine." Victor sighed as he removed himself from between Yuri's legs. Yuri put his leg down and leaned against the wall for a moment.   
  
“Ah!" Yuri jumped a little as Victor's skate hit the wall by his head.   
  
"See, you need to become even more flexible. You're still stiff sometimes." Victor looked at Yuri seductively as he pinned him to the wall with his foot.   
  
"Y-yes!" Yuri nodded. Their mutual feelings didn't change the fact that Victor was Yuri's coach, and still had much to instruct him on.   
  
"So don't look away." Victor reprimanded, leaning his body closer to Yuri's. He then removed his foot from the wall and winked at the man four years his junior.   
  
"Right." Yuri's gaze followed Victor as he bent over, easily touching his feet. Yuri knew Victor was just teasing him at this point. Never had he told Yuri to watch him stretch before. Victor continued to be very suggestive with his movements much to Yuri's embarrassment. Yuri finally resumed his own stretches just to tear his eyes away from the other man. By the time they were done their stretches, the ice was clear and their skating time had begun.  
  
They worked hard to revise their program, pushing the boundaries as much as they could without being blatantly obvious they were a couple. No kisses would happen in the actual program, but that didn't stop them from sharing the occasional one as they practiced. They knew they were away from prying eyes, as Ice Castle was theirs alone now. They were both covered in sweat by the time they decided to begin their cool down.   
  
"It's going to be tough." Victor reminded Yuri.   
  
"We can do this though, I believe." Yuri smiled as he linked his arm in Victor's.   
  
"If we work to perfect it, of course we can. After getting so used to one program, it's always tough to change the choreography." Victor gave a content sigh. "But it's worth it."  
  
"I feel the same." Yuri breathed heavily. They had practiced hard and we're now just skating leisurely circles to cool down.   
  
"I'm glad." Victor leaned in front of Yuri and pecked his lips, causing the younger to blush. "Your innocent reactions are the best." He winked.   
  
"..." Yuri had no words in response. He was nervous once more, even though he really had no reason to be. Still, for him to have Victor all to himself was a dream come true. It was almost too good to be true.   
  
"What is it, my sweet?" Victor looked at the other seriously.   
  
"Just how long..." Yuri looked up at Victor. "How long will you be mine for...?" He voiced his concern lowly, seemingly ashamed of what he was asking.   
  
"Why does their have to be a time limit. We only became a couple yesterday and you're already having such thoughts?" Victor stopped skating and reached to hold Yuri's hand.   
  
"It feels too good to be true. I feel like it can't just be like this... I'm too happy." Yuri admitted, squeezing Victor's hand back.   
  
"For as long as you want me, Yuri. My feelings for you are genuine so please don't think I'll tire of you." Victor smiled brightly, blindingly. Yuri wanted to look away but couldn't. The other male held his wavering gaze ever so tightly, just like his hand.   
  
"I..." Yuri began to speak but shut his mouth almost immediately. He was going to protest the man's words but realized he had no reason to. Victor had never given him a reason to doubt him before. Yes, Victor was forgetful, but not with important things.   
  
"Yuri..." His name rolled off Victor's tongue so naturally and it was like music to his ears. "Please don't doubt me. Don't doubt us." Victor leaned close and touched his forehead to Yuri's.  
  
"Sorry... I'm just not used to being so happy." Yuri smiled, nuzzling Victor's nose with his own. Victor let out a small laugh and reciprocated the action.  Soon they both began to laugh, so much so they fell to the ice. They stayed there until their laughs subsided.  
  
"If you ever have doubts, just tell me. I'll always tell you just what you mean to me." Victor ruffled Yuri's hair as he stood back up. He extended a hand to Yuri who looked up at him with his deep brown eyes as usual.   
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Same for you, rely on me when you need." Yuri nodded, taking Victor's hand. Victor gently kissed the younger male, holding his waist close. Yuri roughly pulled on the front of Victor's shirt, kissing him with fiery passion. Victor had noticed that Yuri was much more honest with his body than he was with words. His body always moved in the way that best reflected how he was feeling, both in skating and in love Victor had found out. Their kisses slowly stopped, and they gazed into each other’s eyes, unspoken words not needing to be said. Their feelings were clear from the passion they shared.   
  
"Our time is almost up." Victor finally spoke.   
  
"Yeah..." Yuri pulled himself reluctantly away from the older male, and went to leave the rink with Victor close in tow. 


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri bent one of his knees and steadied himself on one leg. He reached up to hold Victor's face in his hands as their lips touched innocently, however it quickly turned passionate. Victor held them steady as they danced intimately on the ice. He didn't dare break their kiss, but he kept his eyes open to make sure they didn't hit the boards. Victor held him so close that Yuri's entire chest made contact with his own. Yuri held on like his life would end if he let go of the other male. He didn't want to let go. They continued to passionately kiss on the ice until Victor could hold him no more. He gently loosened his grasp on Yuri. Yuri's foot touched the ice and his eyes opened to meet Victor's as their lips parted. Yuri looked absolutely ravished and his cheeks redden as his dark browns locked with bright blues.

It had been nearly a month since their confession had happened. Most days their sessions would end in kisses after they had thoroughly practiced. They were both serious about their performance after all. Neither tired of their playful kisses on the ice, as the ice was something they both loved.  
  
As per their revised program, Victor steered them down the ice while Yuri held on to Victor's broad shoulders, skating backwards. Victor's arm was snugly around Yuri's waist, his hand resting suggestively on his hip. Victor dipped Yuri back, making sure to hold him steady. He had dropped Yuri only once during their practices, and apologized profusely. Every time this happened now, Victor was extra careful to hold the other male tight.   
  
Yuri bent one of his knees and steadied himself on one leg. He reached up to hold Victor's face in his hands as their lips touched innocently, however it quickly turned passionate. Victor held them steady as they danced intimately on the ice. He didn't dare break their kiss, but he kept his eyes open to make sure they didn't hit the boards. Victor held him so close that Yuri's entire chest made contact with his own. Yuri held on like his life would end if he let go of the other male. He didn't want to let go. They continued to passionately kiss on the ice until Victor could hold him no more. He gently loosened his grasp on Yuri. Yuri's foot touched the ice and his eyes opened to meet Victor's as their lips parted. Yuri looked absolutely ravished and his cheeks redden as his dark browns locked with bright blues.   
  
"Yuri, my sweet." Victor cooed. His face was also unusually red. He gently grasped Yuri's hands in his own.   
  
"You say that so seriously..." Yuri smiled.   
  
"I am serious about this. About you."  
  
"You say the most embarrassing things." Yuri looked down at the ice.   
  
"Aren't you? Serious about me I mean." Victor looked a little hurt at Yuri's reaction.   
  
"I... I am." Yuri nodded. "It's just... A cultural difference. It's not common for Japanese to profess feelings over and over." Yuri explained.   
  
"Or you're just not used to it." Victor pressed a kiss to Yuri's cheek, making him look up once more.   
  
"You're always watching me too... And it makes me self-conscious." Yuri admitted.   
  
"I never want to take my eyes off you." Victor smiled.   
  
"You're too much." Yuri's cheeks burned. He was beyond happy to be hearing this, yet at the same time embarrassed because Victor was always the one to say everything.   
  
"Correction, I'm yours." Victor squeezed Yuri's hands, assuring him it was okay.   
  
Yuri took a deep breath, readying himself for what he planned to say. "You are mine." He started, looking into bright blue eyes once more. "That makes me extremely happy. That I'm yours as well. I never want to let you go, Victor. You mean the world to me. You're my world." Finally he had told Victor expressly how he felt. Even though it had been understood before, he felt he needed to say it. He gently pulled Victor across the ice, just so they weren't idle.   
  
Victor's expression was complex, something Yuri had never seen before. He was moved, he was happy. His face couldn't decide what emotion to display and he ended up looking sentimental.   
"Yuri, ever since I first saw you dancing on the blades, you set my heart on fire." Victor looked at him sincerely, tightly holding his hands as they slid across the ice. "That's why I immediately came to train you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. It was much later that I realized the feelings for you were love, but the fact still remains that your skating draws me in. You draw me in."  
  
"Victor...” Yuri's eyes widened while his blush deepened. No matter how many times Victor told him of his love, Yuri's heart always went wild in his chest. He could think of nothing else to do but passionately kiss the taller man. He pulled Victor towards him using his hands and craned his neck to once more kiss his man. Victor fervently kissed him sloppily, lovingly. Yuri felt his knees going weak from Victor's passion. Their tongues swirled around each other, greedily tasting the other. Yuri's legs finally gave way. He fell backwards, taking Victor with him. He softly hit the ice but their kiss broke as Victor unintentionally loomed over Yuri with one leg between his two.   
  
"You okay?" Victor was clearly concerned.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuri laughed. "Just too intense."  
  
"Are you sure?” Blue eyes looked over the other skater.   
  
"Absolutely." Yuri smiled and sat up a little, the slippery ice causing him to slide down. A small, unexpected moan came from his lips as his crotch made contact with Victor's leg.   
  
"Ohh~" Victor smiled devilishly.   
  
Yuri quickly covered his mouth, blushing profusely.   
  
"Don't do that..." Victor reached up and placed a hand over Yuri's. He gently pulled it away. "That is nothing to be embarrassed over." He leaned in and gently kissed Yuri's cheek.   
  
"But-" Yuri was silenced by a finger across his lips.   
  
"No buts." Victor replaced his finger with lips. Lips that clearly wanted Yuri. He deeply kissed the other, easily overpowering him. Yuri couldn't keep up with his greedy lips. All he could do was grasp tightly on to Victor's shirt, holding tight so not to fall back onto this ice. Victor pressed his knee into Yuri's crotch, causing the younger male to whimper into their passion.   
  
"Yuri..." Victor pulled away, absolutely breathless. His cheeks were redden and there was clearly something he wanted to say. Yuri looked at Victor with the same shade of red painted on his cheeks. He still held onto Victor's shirt, his hands trembling.   
  
"I want you, Yuri. More than this. I want to _feel_ you. I want you to _feel_ me." Victor nearly whispered, clearly nervous. He gently pushed Yuri's back to the ice, looking at him with shining eyes. Yes they had frequently slept in the same room, and the same tiny bed occasionally over the past month, but were never overly intimate.  
  
Yuri's face was the color of a cherry by the time Victor had finished speaking. He lay on the ice beneath Victor, looking up while biting his lip. Yuri knew the day would come when their relationship would progress to this point, but the way Victor said it absolutely blew him away. His heart raced and he shivered slightly as he digested Victor's words.   
  
"I've left you speechless..." Victor giggled. Yuri nodded in reply.   
  
"But not a bad speechless, right?" He slowly closed his bright blues and pressed his lips to Yuri's trembling ones. He wasted no time in pushing past his lips to greedily taste Yuri, passionately kissing him. Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck and kissed him back, trying to match his passion. Victor wouldn't relinquish the power of the kiss to the other man, and continued to explore his wet cavity. Victor's hands gently grasped Yuri's waist, pulling at the clothing. When Victor finally pulled away he could see just how red Yuri was. The younger male was embarrassed, but the smile on his face was genuine and Victor knew Yuri felt the same for him. They gazed at each other as they caught their breaths.   
  
"I'm... Cold." Yuri relinquished his hold on Victor's shoulders.   
  
"Then maybe I should warm you up?" Victor smiled seductively.  
  
"I... I would like that. But I... I don't know." Yuri was embarrassed to be admitting that after all this, he didn't know if he could continue.   
  
"You don't know?" Victor looked a little confused. "Why would that be?"   
  
"I... mean that… well..." He couldn't hide his face. He was stuck staring into Victor's bright blues as they searched for an answer within his eyes.   
  
"Are you scared to? Don't know what to do?" Victor lowly spoke, probing for answers. After all they had done, and all the passion today, Victor was surprised Yuri was hesitating. After all, before the Eros performance Yuri hugged him in a public space. He didn't seem all that bashful at the time. He didn’t hide after their kiss which they gazed at each other on the ice. This situation was different from those however and Victor knew that, but still he didn’t want Yuri to shy away from it.  
  
"I have no experience... I wouldn't know..." Yuri blushed, reaching up to cup Victor's face in his trembling hands.   
  
"That matters not, Yuri." Victor placed a hand on top of one of Yuri's, using the other to steady himself on the ice. "I may have had lovers before, but I'm not much more experienced than you. My life has been skating all this time. It's mostly been dating here and there, something to fill the emptiness I feel. And now I've found it. You, Yuri. We can fumble through things together, just you and I." Victor smiled.   
  
"The man who owns Eros..." Yuri looked a little surprised even though he had guessed as much due to how much importance he put on skating.   
  
"I am merely good at owning the feeling, owning my ideas of the word." Victor winked.   
  
"You definitely are." Yuri giggled as he sat up and pressed his lips to Victor's chastely before quickly pulling away.   
  
"So is that a yes? Would you like to continue this later?" Victor expressly asked, making sure that he knew exactly what Yuri wanted.   
  
"I would, I very much would." Yuri confirmed with a blush.   
  
"You're too cute sometimes." Victor smiled and squeezed Yuri's hand.   
  
"It's because of you."  
  
"Yuri, I _know_ I'm the only one to see this and that makes me extremely happy." Victor licked his lips and gently moved his leg, teasing Yuri.  
  
"Victor..." Yuri pouted with his lip. His body was reacting to Victor and he knew if the other man kept this up, they would have a problem at the rink.   
  
"I know, I know." Victor flashed a cheesy grin as he got up, allowing Yuri to move from the compromising position he was in. He extended a hand to Yuri, who took it without hesitation. Victor pulled him into an embrace. "I want you, Yuri." He whispered softly into Yuri's ear. Yuri shuddered at the words the other spoke.   
  
"After a bath and dinner though..." Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor, burying his face in the others neck.   
  
"Don't you want me?" Victor asked innocently, a smile playing on his lips.   
  
"I do... I do want you." Yuri nuzzled Victor's neck. They were so close, and it was so quiet that it was like their breath echoed in each other’s ears. “I want to steal you away from the world. I want you to be only mine.” Yuri lowly said, his cheeks burning. He had often thought this while skating but never put his thoughts into words.

Victor’s eyes widened at Yuri’s bold words, his heartbeat quickening. "Can you hear my heart beat?" He asked as he tightened his hold on the other.   
  
"Yeah... I can." Yuri could faintly hear it as he hugged the other. It was calming, yet exciting at the same time.   
  
"It's racing because of you." Victor whispered while taking one of Yuri's earlobes in his lips.   
  
"S-stop it..." Yuri shuddered. He was embarrassed and so close to being turned on that it was frustrating. He wanted to do things right and if he was turned on to the point of no return now, he feared things would happen all too fast.   
  
"You don't dislike it do you?" Victor teased, holding the soft skin between his teeth.  
  
"I do like it... That’s the problem." Yuri reluctantly pushed Victor away, his arms falling to his sides. Their intense, passion-filled gazes met once more. Yuri’s brown eyes shone with passion and want, and Victors blues deep with need and love.   
  
"Then there's no problem." Victor smiled, leaning in for another kiss.   
  
"But here there is." Yuri placed a finger on Victor's lips, stopping his advancements.   
  
"Sweet Yuri." Victor smiled. "Alright."  
  
"I just don't want to... Do this wrong." Yuri's hand fell from the others lips to rest on his shoulder.   
  
"Of course, my love." Victor gently kissed Yuri's forehead. "Now I think you would agree that practice is done for the day?" He winked at the younger man.   
  
"Mn." Yuri nodded, grasping Victor's hand as he skated towards the exit. As usual they got themselves ready to leave, an odd air between them due to their encounter on the ice. They both knew what they wanted, but couldn't act on it until later. There was nervousness and anticipation, as well as excitement. Victor gently held Yuri's hand the entire way home, and the younger wore a deep blush.   
  
"So, Yuri..." Victor said as they neared the inn. "What position do you see yourself taking, provided we get that far?"   
  
"W-wah?" Yuri was embarrassed enough just thinking about it, let alone talking about it.   
  
"The receiving or giving end I mean." Victor even seemed embarrassed to be asking.   
  
"I um..." Yuri's cheeks burned as he tried to talk.   
  
"I know it's not... The easiest thing to talk about, but since we're both men. I want to make sure you're comfortable with things." Victor stopped and pulled Yuri in to an embrace.   
  
"I'm not... Confident enough to give..." Yuri muttered, hiding his face from Victor's view and he held on to his man tightly.   
  
"Alright." Victor ran a hand through Yuri's hair as he spoke. "I'll take the giving role then. And I'll make your knees so weak you won't be able to stand tomorrow."  
  
"V-Victor!" Yuri was sure he could go no redder than he was now.   
  
"I'm serious." Victor chuckled. "But for us to both enjoy it, you need to prepare in advance a little." hands played with short locks nervously, not trying to make things any more awkward then they already were.   
  
"I-I'm sure I c-can do that." Yuri stuttered over his words.  
  
"Alright." Victor squeezed him close and quietly whispered in his ear as Yuri's face burned in embarrassment being told how to prepare himself for intercourse. While Victor had no actual experience doing this, he had looked into it when he had a boyfriend for a short time years ago.   
  
"Still want to go ahead with this?" Victor held him close as they stood on the sidewalk. He could tell Yuri didn't know how to respond, but he didn't want to let go of the other male. He needed Yuri to know he was here for him, here to support him no matter what. 

  
"I'm here for you, Yuri." He whispered, trying to calm the other down. Yuri just held onto Victor with all he had, processing what Victor had instructed him to do.   
  
"I do." Yuri finally responded quietly. "I _want_ you." He finally lifted his head, only to press trembling lips to Victor's neck.   
  
"Mnnn~" Victor purposely sounded sexy as Yuri boldly kissed his neck.   
  
"S-sorry..." Yuri pulled back from Victor's neck, his blush lighter than before. He hadn't left a mark.   
  
"Yuri, love." Victor smiled, letting the other out of his warm embrace. "You're too cute."  
  
"I..." He didn't know how to react to being called cute. It was not something he had heard for many years. Hearing it from the man he loved made a smile spread across his face however. "Thank you." were the words he finally decided on speaking.  
  
"Of course. Now tonight, I'm sure I'll see just how sexy you can be." Victor winked as he began walking again. His words were bold, but even he was a little hesitant with the way he spoke. Yuri noticed that, and grasped his hand. Victor rarely seemed vulnerable and not confident in what he did. He could tell Victor was more nervous than he had let on just by the slight change in his actions. The rest of the walk was silent. Yuri contemplated what Victor had told him about preparation and cleaning himself, trying to figure out the best way to do so.   
They let go of each other’s hands before entering the inn. 

  
***

  
Dinner consisted of greens and lightly sautéed salmon. They made small talk as they enjoyed their meal. Victor and Yuri left the room together afterwards.   
  
"Yuri, I'll wash up and wait in your room. You take all the time you need for yourself. Don't rush because of me." Victor gently placed a caring kiss to Yuri's forehead while using his thumb to touch Yuri's lip.   
  
"A-alright." Yuri nodded with a blush. He had never thought that he would be on the receiving end of such affections and actions, but just thinking about what he would be doing with Victor was enough to turn him on. He looked at the older male with shining eyes full of excitement and nervousness.   
  
"Maybe see you in the bath." Victor winked as he walked towards his destination.   
  
Yuri watched him go, and headed for the bathroom. Victor had told him how to properly clean himself to prepare for their night, so he was going to try his best given his limited resources. 

  
***

  
"Such a sight~" Victor smiled as he saw Yuri step into the onsen. As always the Japanese male had his waist covered.   
  
"Sorry I took so long... You waited didn't you?" Yuri slowly stepped in, removing his towel as he got in while making sure to hide himself.   
  
"Not at all. So it went well?" Victor inquired, like they were talking about the most natural thing in the world.   
  
"I guess so..." Yuri bashfully answered, scratching his head.   
  
"That's good." Victor nodded, stretching his arms up above his head. "Well, Yuri." Victor stood up, bearing all like he always did in the bath. "See you in your room." He winked as he left. Yuri silently watched Victor leave. He sat in the bath for a short time while thinking about his excitement and nervousness for what was to come. 

  
***

  
Victor silently entered Yuri's room, a room that he had seen many times before. He slowly walked to Yuri's tiny bed. He pulled back the covers and sat down. His heart was racing. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of another, he was as nervous as his first time. His feelings for another had never been so strong or passionate, so it was going to be somewhat of a first time. The first time he was truly serious about someone. He pushed his silver locks out of his eyes as he let out a sigh. He didn't know how long he could hold himself back once he saw Yuri once more. He desperately wanted to hold the other man in his arms and finally express feelings that couldn't be spoken. He laid back on the bed, his yukata nearly falling off. He closed his eyes, thinking of what he could do with Yuri. How would he want to be touched, how would he touch? How would his voice change as he was brought to complete pleasure? 

  
Victor found himself wishing Yuri would hurry up, even though he had told him to take his time. He wanted to respect Yuri's wishes as well, and show him how much he cared by taking things at his pace. His thoughts wandered and he found himself gently biting his lip as he thought of touching Yuri's bare skin, and feeling all his strong muscles. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the sliding door open.  
  
"Oh...' Yuri's eyes fell on the delicious looking man on his bed. The way his yukata fell off his shoulders, showing his bare chest was delectable. The tie barely kept the garment in place, which hid only the other male’s crotch. There was something much more alluring to this sight than seeing, Victor completely naked. Yuri swallowed hard, realizing that the light fabric was the only thing in the way from allowing him to drink in the sight of his love. He wore a yukata as well, which he knew would be extremely easy for Victor to remove. He took a few steps towards his bed, not sure how to proceed. He could say something, and allow Victor to pull him down into bed with warm welcoming arms. Or he could silently approach and gently touch the others bare skin, letting him know he was there with his body.  
  
"Yuri..." Victor seductively said his name, as if calling him to join him. His eyes remained closed, and his one arm draped across his body, the other just lying on the bed.   
  
"Mn..." Yuri decided to take the bolder move of the two. He quietly moved towards Victor, and bent over the side of the bed and the other man. He pressed his hot lips to Victor's. Victor instantly placed a hand on his cheek and welcomed the kiss. He quickly gained control of their kiss, passionately exploring Yuri's wet cavity once more.  
  
"Welcome~" Victor broke their kiss for a moment. "I didn't hear you come in.”  
  
"You seemed lost in thought." Yuri told him as he crawled into bed with the other male. Victor moved towards the wall so Yuri had a little more room. He faced the other as he laid down, being held in those strong, familiar arms.   
  
"I was thinking about just how sexy you could be. I can't wait to see what parts of my fantasy are real~" Victor cooed, pressing a kiss to the closest part of Yuri which happened to be his forehead.   
  
"D-don’t have your hopes too high." Yuri blushed. "It's probably nothing like you've imagined..." Yuri gently reached up and placed a hand on Victor's cheek.  
  
"Don't get down on yourself." Victor reassured him. "I was only wondering how your touch would feel. Just how my hands would run down your chest. I want to experience this, but _only_ if you want the same."  
  
"I do! I really do." Yuri responded, pulling Victor's face closer to his own.   
  
"I'm glad to hear that, my sweet." Victor smiled and closed the gap between their lips once more. As Yuri's hand trailed from his cheek, slowly down his neck, Victor shuddered. Yuri's hand grasped Victor's shoulder, as if he were holding onto something precious. One of Victor's arms was stuck between them but his other reached to gently rest on Yuri's plump ass. He gave one cheek a little squeeze and received a squeak into their kiss for it.   
  
Victor pulled away from their kiss and smiled. "Such a cute noise." He grasped the cheek once more, possessively.  
  
"When you say that... It's embarrassing." Yuri wiggled a little trying to get Victor to let go.   
  
"But it's what I think." Victor moved the hand that was between them under Yuri, grasping his other cheek as well.  
  
"Eep!" Yuri bit his lip. He couldn't be too loud considering the thin nature of the walls.  
  
"Don't shy away from my touch, Yuri. I've yearend to do this." Victor felt his ass up well as he placed playful kisses all over Yuri's face.   
  
"Mn..." Yuri pressed his face into Victor's shoulder, trying to hide his embarrassment. He gasped onto Victor's yukata sleeves as he was felt up.   
  
"Sweet Yuri~" Victor cooed while squishing and feeling Yuri's ass cheeks as he pleased.   
  
"Victor..." Yuri moaned as he pressed his body against Victor's. The others strong hands feeling his ass was more erotic than he ever imagined. Yuri was sure Victor could feel his cock against his leg. It was painfully obvious just how much Yuri was needing his man.   
  
"You're so hot." Victor began to run his hands up Yuri's back, then back down to his butt. Each time he did so, he pushed up Yuri's yukata further.   
  
"I want you..." Yuri finally explicitly stated. He would usually play coy and shy, but his body was reacting too much to deny it.   
  
"I want you too, Yuri. But how do _you_ want it?" Victor questioned, continuing his movements against Yuri's back.   
  
"I um..." Yuri was unsure of how to respond. He had never thought about how exactly his first time would be, especially not with another male.   
  
"Maybe you want me to stroke you off first to relax you, then take you from behind? Or would seeing me make it better?" Victor questioned, knowing full well that Yuri would be completely embarrassed at his words.   
  
"I never really thought." Yuri admitted, still pressing himself against Victor as his ass was fondled.   
  
"That is fine." Victor responded with a loving sigh as he threw aside the yukata fabric to touch Yuri's ass directly.   
  
"Ahh~" Yuri moaned as he felt Victor's hands touch his warm skin.   
  
"So you enjoy this?” Victor inquired.   
  
"I do~" Yuri reached up and ran his hands through Victor's short, silver locks. As he did that Victor's hands slowly ran around to his front, touching his hips suggestively.  
  
"Can I touch?" Victor asked in a low, seductive tone. Yuri's cock was pressing hard against his leg, but he wanted to be sure that it was okay.  
  
"I want you to." Yuri mumbled, lifting his head and pressing hot lips to Victor's collarbone.   
  
"Good." Victor's slightly cold hands carefully touched Yuri's cock, stroking the hard member. Yuri shuddered against his touch but welcomed it. It was something new to have hands touch him so intimately. Victor stroked him with such purpose, and feeling that Yuri realized he wouldn't last long if things continued as is.   
  
"More, please." Yuri begged after leaving a mark on Victor's collarbone.   
  
"Will you spread your legs for me?" Victor sat up on the bed, pressing Yuri's back to the mattress with the hands that were previously stroking him. He loomed over him, looking longingly and lovingly into his eyes. One leg was between Yuri's and the other beside him.   
  
"Y-yes." Yuri shakily, opening himself up for Victor to see.   
  
"Yuri you're beautiful~" Victor sat on his haunches and caressed Yuri's muscular thighs.  
  
"You're too much..." Yuri reached up and pulled Victor's obi off, revealing his manhood as well. He looked at how well hung Victor was, and how his hard cock looked.  
  
"You're very eager." Victor observed while removing his hands from Yuri to shake off his yukata. He placed his fingers back on Yuri's thighs feeling them well.   
  
"You look ready too." Yuri innocently replied, reaching down to gently touching the leaking head of Victor's cock.   
  
"Ohh Yuri, yes." Victor hissed in pleasure as he was touched. "Now allow me~" He grasped onto Yuri's hips and lifted them up, pulling his body down the bed. Victor leaned down as well, so Yuri didn’t have to be in such an awkward position.  
  
"Wah!" Yuri reached for the sheets and held on for a moment.   
  
"Just rest your legs on my shoulders." Victor helped Yuri do just that. His back nearly completely against Victor’s body as his crotch was at Victors face. He positioned his head by Yuri's puckered bud and gently pressed his tongue to it.   
  
"V-victor that's dirty..." He placed his hands on Victor's tights as he tried to move himself away.   
  
"You cleaned yourself so it's fine my love." Victor spoke then gently began probing Yuri's tight entrance with his tongue once more.   
  
"Victor that's..." Yuri began to protest.   
  
"It's okay." Victor took a moment to look at Yuri through his legs. Yuri was flushed as he expected, and his expression absolutely ravishing. It was clear that Yuri was enjoying this.  
  
"If you say so..."   
  
"I do. And I know you're going to like this." Victor slowly ran his tongue around the puckered bud. He began to work on eating out the man he loved.   
  
"Ohh..." Yuri moaned as Victor reached for his cock. While his tongue worked him good, one of his hands began to stroke him. The other hand entwined his fingers with Yuri's. He teasingly stroked as he stretched him with his tongue. He removed his tongue once Yuri was covered in his saliva, and let go of his ready to burst cock. He then stuck two fingers inside Yuri, trying to stretch him. He slid back on the bed, allowing Yuri to relax his position a little. His legs were now on either side of Victor and spread wider than before.  
  
"Oh god..." Yuri lowly spoke from his awkward position on the bed. Victor’s hard cock was pressing against his lower back, clearly yearning for more. Yuri was trembling in anticipation, his eyes screwed shut. His inexperienced body clearly couldn't hold on much longer.   
  
"Feeling good, Yuri?" Victor asked while licking his lips. 'Because you look absolutely ravishing."   
  
"Mn..." Yuri was too embarrassed and overwhelmed to reply with words, but he nodded as much as he could in his position.   
  
"Good." Victor watched his reactions as he gently thrust inside him with two fingers. He then used a scissor motion to help stretch him out. He knew Yuri would hurt a little no matter what, but he wanted to make sure he did all he could to make it more comfortable for the man he loved.  “You look so beautiful tonight.” Victor cooed as he continued to watch Yuri’s reactions carefully.  
  
"Please, more." Yuri squirmed under Victor's touch. He gave a low moan each time Victor rubbed his prostate with his fingers, and it was driving him crazy in pleasure.   
  
"Can you beg me for it?" Victor smiled as he removed his fingers from Yuri and backed up on the bed, letting the younger hips back to the bed. Yuri pulled himself up on the bed so his head was on the pillow again.   
  
"I want you, please." Yuri opened his eyes asked again with burning cheeks. He could see Victor in all his nude glory, his cock leaking and pointed directly at Yuri. Yuri's legs were now on the bed, Victor in between them.   
  
"You're too cute, my sweet." Victor pecked his lips before he reached to the table to grab a condom, which he had left earlier. He tore open the condom package with his teeth, and properly placed it on his cock.   
  
"Victor..." Yuri cooed, reaching towards the other male. "Make me melt." Yuri never thought he would be saying those words, but it felt so right. He wanted Victor and it was painfully obvious he wouldn't last long.   
  
Victor swallowed hard as Yuri told him what he wanted. It was almost too much for him to handle. Even though he hadn't been stimulated much himself, thanks to touching Yuri so intimately and hearing his noises he was near ready to burst, much like Yuri.

 

"Sexy~" Victor groaned in pleasure as he positioned himself at Yuri's entrance. "Can I?"   
  
"Yes!" Yuri said hurriedly. After all the stimulation he needed Victor. He wanted to feel the other inside him if only for a short time. He had no idea how the others hard cock would make him feel, but he wanted to experience it was quick as possible.   
  
"I'll go slow." Victor assured him, placing both his hands on Yuri's trembling hips. He hoped the condom had enough lube that it wouldn't hurt Yuri. He hadn't thought about needing lube until it was too late.   
  
"Okay." Yuri nodded, watching Victor's advances carefully. His heart raced in his chest as Victor slowly pushed his swollen head inside Yuri.   
  
"Okay?" Victor questioned, seeing Yuri's face twist. "Tell me how things are."  
  
"Y-yeah, just an odd feeling." Yuri told him explicitly. The girth of Victors cock was a lot more than his fingers, but it wasn’t too bad.  
  
"I’m going to continue." He replied to Yuri with a sexy smile on his face. Yuri bore up, watching Victor's face relax in pleasure.   
  
"Ahh~" Yuri hissed as Victor slowly pushed past where his fingers could have reached. It hurt a little having Victor's cock so deep inside him, but it wasn't terrible.  
  
"I'll wait." Victor bit his lip, feeling Yuri's tight ass envelop his cock. He was in as far as he could go. His balls were up against Yuri's ass cheeks and only a little of the condom could be seen. Victor held on tight to Yuri's hips, being careful to not start thrusting until Yuri was good and ready for him to do so.   
  
"Okay..." Yuri nodded, breathing deep. It was odd having Victor's warm cock in him. A feeling he couldn't quite put a name to. It felt weird, but not bad. There was a little pain, but nothing that made Yuri want to tell him to stop. Yuri looked up at Victor's erotic face, as Victor stared back intently. Yuri's cock arched and leaked, showing Victor just how ready he was to cum.  
  
"You look beautiful, Yuri." Victor reached with one hand to stroke Yuri's chin, then slowly down his chest, and finally resting at the base of his cock. He gently grasped the organ and pumped it a couple of times.   
  
"Ohh god Victor." Yuri moaned while gently moving his hips. He was urging Victor to start moving with his body.  
  
"Can I move inside you?" Victor questioned, running his thumb over Yuri's leaking slit.   
  
"I'm ready." Yuri reached down with one hand and placed it over the one that was grasping his thigh.   
  
"Please tell me if I need to stop." Victor leaned down as best as he could, capturing Yuri's lips in a heated kiss.   
  
"Ohhh~" Yuri let out a noise similar to a moan while they kissed. Victor began to slowly thrust steadily, making sure to not be too quick. It was slightly painful as Victor moved inside him, but the pain never outweighed the pleasure of the feeling against his prostate.   
  
"You okay?" Victor choked out between kisses, clearly having issues holding himself back.   
  
"Faster... It's okay." Yuri replied, squeezing Victor's hand.  
  
"You'll be okay?" Victor pulled back from their kiss, looking seriously at the one beneath him.   
  
"I'll tell you... if I'm not." Yuri smiled, letting out another noise as Victor thrust against his prostate.   
  
Victor merely nodded and bucked his hips into Yuri with a motion that told Yuri he was close. The usually composed man was seemingly desperate for release. He stroked Yuri's cock as he thrust inside him with passion.   
  
Yuri's moans were anything but quiet as Victor made him feel like he would melt. He wished he could hold onto this pleasure-filled sensation forever. There wasn't much pain left inside him as Victor continued his motions. All he could feel was Victor's heated cock again and again against his prostate, driving him closer to release. Yuri held onto Victor’s hand as tight as he could while his other hand held onto sheets.   
  
"Beautiful Yuri~" Victor gazed down at the other whose face was full of pure bliss. Yuri watched Victors face as well as they had sex. Victor’s hips were anything but steady as they trust. His body shook as he neared his climax. He roughly jerked Yuri's cock, trying to make him feel as good as he could.   
  
"Ohh Victor!" Yuri called out loudly as Victor pulled nearly all the way out to slam back in again. His moans and calls continued to fill the room as Victor brought him quickly to his release. Yuri's hot seed splattered all over his chest, and his body convulsed in pleasure. Some of his seed also made it onto Victor’s chest. He clamped down hard on Victor's cock, causing Victor to also lose control and release his seed while moaning his name breathily.  
  
"Ohh Yuri...." Victor breathed hard as he collapsed on top of the younger male. He still held his hand hard despite them both being covered in sweat.  
  
"Amazing." Yuri sighed happily, riding out the feeling of his orgasm. He let go of the sheets to place his hand on Victor's back.   
  
"You are..." Victor let go of Yuri's hand and wrapped his arms around the others smaller body. He pulled out and laid beside Yuri, pulling the other on top of him. He let go of the other for a moment and reached down and carefully removed the full condom from his cock and tied it up. He tossed it to the floor to be dealt with later. Yuri, who had made himself comfortable on top of Victor smiled and traced circles on his chest. His own was sticky with his seed, but he was too happy to care.  
  
"You look satisfied." Victor remarked as he ran a hand through Yuri's locks. His other hand was resting on the small of Yuri's back.   
  
"I am~" Yuri pressed down on Victor's chest with his hand as he spoke.   
  
"And I didn't hurt you?" Victor questioned, gently patting Yuri's beautiful exposed ass.   
  
"The pleasure outweighed any pain." Yuri replied, placing a kiss to Victor's chest.   
  
"I'm glad. Because I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want." Victor said once more, making sure Yuri knew.   
  
"I'll always tell you." Yuri hummed contently the melody of their skating piece.   
  
"Good." Victor nodded. They lay in blissful silence with each other for a while before Victor spoke again. "Yuri... I've been thinking. Your body is much more honest than your words."  
  
"Y-yeah...?" Yuri seemed surprised by Victor's remark, and waited for him to elaborate.   
  
"Your skating especially. Like during Eros. You were definitely not a pork cutlet bowl. You were dancing to seduce me just like I told you in practice." as Victor spoken he rubbed Yuri's back lightly with one hand.   
  
"I... Well Victor..." Yuri began to stumble over his words but took a breath. "I'm the only one who can satisfy you."  
  
"You definitely are." Victor agreed, pulling the younger as close to his body as possible. "I'm so glad you can tell me that." He placed a kiss on Yuri's forehead and smiled.   
  
"You’re finally mine...  Completely." Yuri mused as he lazily drew circles on Victor's supple chest.   
  
"I am, my Yuri. And I've known you've wanted me since you hugged me, and told me to watch you before you performed Eros for the first time. Like I said, your body is much more honest than your words." Victor admitted, once again running a hand through Yuri's thick black locks.   
  
"Y-you did?” Yuri was a little surprised and tensed up as he heard Victor's words.   
  
"I did.  But I could tell you weren't ready to say anything, weren’t ready for those types of complicated feelings." Victor patted Yuri's back in a calming manner.  "Maybe you hadn't quite realized yourself at the time." Victor confessed, then stayed quiet to allow Yuri to respond.   
  
"I guess that's probably true." Yuri smiled, his body relaxing into Victor's strong embrace once more. "All I knew at the time is I wanted your eyes on me, and I was the one seducing the playboy, over and over as I perfected that routine." Yuri blushed a little as he spoke.   
  
"My sweet Yuri." Victor moved to capture Yuri's lips in a passionate kiss. Yuri reciprocated with equal passion and vigor, showing Victor he was confident in his feelings. Victor pulled away before it got too heated, and smiled at the younger male.   
  
"You really set my heart on fire." Victor spoke once more.   
  
"Victor...  You're too upfront sometimes." Yuri giggled as he moved to lay beside the other instead of on top. Victor moved so Yuri could use his arm as a pillow. They were still messy from Yuri's cum, and the condom still lay on the floor somewhere.   
  
"Victor.  I love you." Yuri finally uttered and entwined his hand with Victor's.   
  
"How I love hearing that from you. Me too, Yuri.  I love you." He showered Yuri's cheeks in kisses until Yuri was giggling uncontrollably. It was clear they were both happy in each other’s arms, like they were always meant to be there.  
  
"Yuri...." Victor spoke again once Yuri's giggles subsided. "We should clean up..." He suggested, his own chest getting a little itchy from the semen drying to it.   
  
"I guess so." Yuri tried to stand up but his body wouldn't allow him to.   
  
"I'll go get wet towels." Victor patted Yuri's head 'You just rest.  Your body is not used to those types of positions or movements.  Nor is mine, but I'm sure this was harder on yours." Victor crawled over Yuri, kissing him quickly before getting out of the bed.  He stretched a little before grabbing the wrinkled   yukata from the bed. He tied the obi loosely made sure none of the others seed was visible before he headed to the bath to get towels. He returned moments later to find Yuri in somewhat of a panic as he lay on his bed.   
  
"Victor!" Yuri looked at the other with a concerned expression as his cheeks burned a bright red.   
  
"What is It Yuri?" Victor was concerned as to why Yuri was suddenly in a panic.   
  
"What are we gonna tell them...?" Yuri lay on the bed, his hands to his face and his eyes fixed on Victor.   
  
"What do you mean, Yuri?" Victor walked over with the towels and began to wipe the semen off the others chest with one.   
  
"The walls...  Are paper thin." Yuri bit his lip as Victor wiped him down.  
  
"Oh,  well then..." Victor shrugged.  "Nothing until someone asks." He answered nonchalantly.   
  
"W-wah?  How can you be so...?"  
  
"We made love, Yuri.  It's hard to keep quiet when the one you love is making you feel so good." Victor spoke with a blush. His hand with the towel wandered, wiping past where he knew the seed was. He lovingly caressed Yuri’s cheek once more, reassuring him.  
  
"Y... You're not wrong." Yuri's eyes fell on the very full condom on the floor.   
  
"Then there's absolutely no problem." Victor smiled back at him.  
  
Yuri merely nodded with an embarrassed smile.   
  
"I think I got it all." Victor looked at Yuri's chest, examining it for any more mess.   
  
"Clean yourself off too." Yuri laughed.  
  
"Ohh yeah." Victor opened his yukata and wiped of the dried seed as well. He then went and picked up the condom and placed it in the waste bin.   
  
"So...  Victor...?" Yuri looked at his man with a smile.   
  
"Yes, my Yuri?" Victor looked back at him tenderly.  
  
“Did you want to sleep in my bed with me...  Or go to yours, where we'll both fit better?" his cheeks were a little flushed as he asked. It was hard for Yuri not to blush around Victor anyways, but this situation was especially blush worthy.   
  
"Let's go to mine. Can you stand though?" Victor questioned while standing up.  He reached out a hand for Yuri to take.   
  
"I think so." Yuri sat on the side of his bed, taking Victor's outstretched hand. He shakily stood up without much of an issue, but walking seemed to be a challenge.  
  
"Good." Victor pulled him close and they walked towards the door, supporting him. Yuri made sure his yukata hid what it needed to, as did Victor.  It was highly unlikely anyone would be in this hall as only Victor's and Yuri's rooms were down this far, but they still aired on the side of caution. Victor led Yuri out of his room by the hand, and into his own. Makkachin was nowhere to be found, but that was probably for the better for the both of them. They closed the door behind and Victor flopped into the bed, pulling Yuri with him.   
  
"Yuri~" Victor cooed as Yuri gracefully fell on top of him.   
  
"Ohh Victor..." Yuri smiled sheepishly as he placed a kiss to Victor's neck. He gently left a mark higher than the one he left on his collarbone earlier.   
  
"How bold." Victor cooed, feeling Yuri's lips and tongue against him.   
  
"I want everyone to know you're mine." Yuri spoke once he was finished on Victor's pale neck.   
  
"Just a while ago you were blushing about being too loud...  And now this? Not that I'm complaining, it’s just amazing how that switch is flipped sometimes." Victor spoke his mind, watching Yuri's reaction carefully.   
  
"Yeah...  I guess. But it’s always because of you” Yuri moved off of Victor and urged him properly lay on the bed under the covers.   
  
"Sweet Yuri, I’ll gladly take the blame for stealing your heart." Victor moved under the covers and placed his head on one of the pillows.  He reached out and pulled Yuri against his body, spooning him sweetly as the other shifted to get comfortable.  "There will be no questioning about what we are tomorrow. I think it's pretty clear."   
  
"Yeah...  It's fine. I'm fine with that. Because thanks to you I can confidently say that I love you. Stay close to me, Victor." Yuri placed a hand on top of one of Victor's.   
  
"I'm glad. And those here won't judge us either. I won't go anywhere." Victor whispered into Yuri's ear and gently took his ear lobe between his lips.   
  
"ahh..." Yuri moaned at the feeling.   
  
"Sorry." Victor let out a small laugh as he removed his lips from the others sensitive spot. "We should sleep, it's already late."   
  
"I don't think I could stay awake much longer...  Especially after that." Yuri gently pressed his back against Yuri’s chest, snuggling close to the man he loved, and knew would always stand by his side.  
  
"Good." Victor kissed Yuri's neck once more.  "Good night, Yuri my love."   
  
"Good night, Victor." Yuri brought one of Victor's hands up to his lips and kissed it in reciprocation.  It wasn't long before both fall asleep in bliss of the first time together.  Both knew there were many more to come as they grew even closer and learned more about each other. They slept peacefully, cuddled together under the blankets without a care in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed my take on Victor and Yuri's relationship. I tried to in-cooperate as many important moments from the first seven episodes as I could, as well as some references to both History Maker and You Only Live Once.  
> I really hope you enjoyed my fic of their budding love, and how it came into fruition. Their first time was a lot of fun to write and I really wanted to make it clear that Victor would have stopped if Yuri wanted him to, to show just how much he cares for the other male.  
> The scene at the end of episode seven finally gave me the pieces I needed to finish this fic, as I've been working on it since the first episode aired.  
> Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
